The modern mobile communications increasingly provide multi-media services of high-rate transmission to users. FIG. 1 is a system architecture diagram of System Architecture Evolution (SAE), in which:
User equipment (UE) 101 is a terminal device supporting network protocol; Evolved-Universal Terrestrial Ratio Access Network (E-UTRAN) 102 is a wireless access network, wherein including a base station (eNodeB/NodeB) which provides an interface for UE for accessing to a wireless network. Mobility Management Entity (MME) 103 is responsible for managing the mobility context, session context and security information of UE. Serving Gateway (SGW) 104 mainly plays a role of providing a user plane, and the MME 103 and the SGW 104 may be placed in a same physical entity; Packet Data Gateway (PGW) 105 is responsible for charging, lawful interception or more, and may be placed in the same physical entity as the SGW 104. Policy and Charging Rule Functional Entity (PCRF) 106 provides a Quality of Service (QoS) policy and charging rule. Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) 108 is a network node device which provides routing for transmission of data in a Universal Mobile Communication System (UMTS). Home Subscriber Server (HSS) 109 is a home registration subsystem of UE, and responsible for protecting user information such as current location of UE, address of a serving node, user security information, packet data context of UE.
In the existing networks, deploying a dedicated core network for specific types of UE will cause the increase in access delay of UE, which is disadvantageous for UE types or service types which have requirements on access delay.